


The Viscount's Daughter

by shopfront



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Courtship, Drama, F/F, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: The Honourable Lydia Martin, daughter of Viscount Martin, has been the talk of the country gentry since losing the Whittemore heir as her fiancé. But with the son of a Baron now calling, and the Duke Hale and his sister moving in nearby, will Lydia get a respite from gossip - or wind up the centre of another scandal?





	The Viscount's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Thanks to L for the beta, any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> Additional content notes - secondary pairings that aren't tagged include: past Lydia/Jackson, unrequited Kate/Derek (no consent issues), and some non-romantic pre-Lydia/Aiden. Canon Hale family character deaths are referenced very briefly.

Lydia couldn’t help but smile widely when she heard a high voice lilting up the garden path. 

“I missed you at breakfast, this morning,” she called before carefully schooling her expression. 

A startled face peered around the hedge at her. “Lydia!” Allison exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, I must have lost track of time! I thought I’d be back before you woke up.“ 

Lydia twirled a late summer bloom between her fingers and examined Allison from head to toe until she squirmed. Her hems were dusty from the walk and her hair was in disarray, and even the basket she carried was dangling carelessly from her hand. But underneath her chagrin at being caught she was flushed and bright eyed. 

“I suppose I could forgive you,” she said, breaking into a grin. “Though I had to ask one of the servants to dress me and you know how clumsy Tracy is when she’s tightening a corset.” 

Allison relaxed a little and grimaced. “I know,” she said flatly. “She half strangled me this morning. I was worried I’d wake you with my yelping.” 

The two girls laughed, and Lydia patted the bench beside her. 

“What were you fetching then? And why, oh why, did you not send someone more suited to fetching and carrying, hmm?” 

Allison’s wind-flushed cheeks went more red still as she took her seat, and she ducked her head to hide behind a few locks of hair that had sprung free of her braids. 

“That’s what I thought,” Lydia said, poking back the cloth on Allison’s basket and appearing utterly unsurprised to see bread and cakes carefully tucked away inside. “You’ve eschewed the perfectly fine bread baked in our own kitchen ovens so you could go gawk at those two new Londoners at the grammar school while you walked back from the bakery.” 

“Not the two of them!” 

“Oh?” Lydia replied, widening her eyes innocently as she extracted a small cake and nibbled on it. “Perhaps the schoolmaster, then?” 

“Lydia!” Allison shrieked, and glanced anxiously around at the otherwise empty garden. “Don’t be scandalous, what if someone else heard you?” 

“I suppose he does cut a fine figure of a man. If you prefer them older,” she simply replied with a considering air. 

Allison grimaced and shoved at her shoulder gently. “Stop,” she said, “I beg of you.” 

“Well then answer me truthfully for once! Is it young Mister McCall or Mister Stilinski who has caught your eye?” 

Allison’s dimples deepened as she played with her hair before quietly admitting, “Scott McCall.” 

“Pity,” Lydia said with a smirk. “I hear they’re both sons of knights so I suppose they’re each a passable match. In their own way. But Stilinksi’s father is the Justice of the Peace in London, so he seems at least a slightly better choice.” 

“Oh but Lydia, Scott’s wonderful! You’d like him, I know you would. Besides, you clearly haven’t taken the time to go meet Stiles yet if you think he’d a better match by your own standards,” Allison giggled. “I think he’s lovely as well, but I don’t think you would agree.” 

Lydia sniffed and flicked her hair back. “Of course not. I am the daughter of a Viscount, after all. I have standards. But I nearly forgot… I was waiting for you because you were already out when a messenger arrived.“ 

Allison straightened and frowned. “A messenger? From your parents?” 

“No, mother wrote just the other day so it’s far too soon for another letter when she’s kept so busy at court-“ Lydia paused a moment and took a deep breath, and Allison reached over to squeeze her hand. “No, this messenger announced himself as a servant of the Honorable Aiden Steiner.” 

She paused there expectantly until Allison let out an impatient noise and shook their joined hands a little. “And?” 

“And he was here to notify the Viscount and Viscountess that his master was passing through and would like to call on them. Some business with the estate. He’s the son of a wealthy Baron. The eldest son, I do believe, but there’s two of them quite close in age and neither is married yet so I’m not entirely certain-” 

Allison squealed, cutting Lydia off. 

“The son of a Baron! Oh Lydia, you must be so pleased. That would be nearly as good a prospect as Jackson would have been. But wait, your parents aren’t here to receive him….” 

“Oh that hardly matters,” Lydia said with a dismissive wave of a hand. “I wasn’t going to tell his servant a little thing like that, now was I? Not when he’d been so obliging as to discuss his master with me. Besides, if there’s business with the estate then I’m the one who’ll need to know about it eventually anyway. Now you’re back and our tutor should stir soon so he can join us as a chaperone, too. Even if he is a bore.” 

Allison wrinkled her nose delicately, and then stood up in a hurry. “Then we need to get ready!” she cried, scooping up her basket and all but scooping up Lydia as well. “Who knows when he’ll arrive!” 

Unconcerned, Lydia let her lady and dear friend bustle her inside with a fond smile. She’d already directed one of the younger girls to lay out a few of the newer dresses to choose from so there was no real rush, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy spending what remained of the early hours picking out their outfits. 

 

*

 

Upon his arrival, Lydia had been pleasantly surprised to see that Aiden Steiner was rather attractive as well as from a wealthy and noble family. Though she wasn’t surprised to note his confusion as he took in the sight of two young women prepared to receive him, as well as the one old man in poor clothes tucked away in a corner who was clearly no Viscount. She had been doubly pleased, however, when he did not show any sign of discomfit beyond a momentary pause over dealing with the daughter instead of the father. 

“I must apologise for the confusion,” Lydia had murmured delicately once the introductions were complete. “My father is away at court and my dear mother, of course, attends him there. But as I run the estate in their stead I thought it best not to turn you away on account of the simple matter of their absence.”

And so they passed a pleasant hour of chit chat and oblique references to important relationships that might be formed between their households. Aiden’s father had apparently acquired new lands not too terribly distant from the Martin family holdings. Aiden, as his father’s heir - Lydia was pleased her hunch as to his age turned out to be correct - had been charged with overseeing the purchase and ensuring its success. Before they could delve into business matters of any substance, however, they were interrupted by an apologetic cough from the doorway. 

“There is another messenger, my lady.” 

Lydia blinked, and exchanged a silent glance with Allison. 

“Two messengers in one day,” Aiden exclaimed with a wink while rising to his feet. “Country life is obviously much more diverting than I would have expected.” 

“We find diversions enough,” Lydia said, rising and dipping a courtesy before turning to her servant. “Who is the messenger from?” 

“From Duke Hale, my lady.” 

“Even I must not stand in the way of a message from a Duke,” Aiden said, still all smiles as he took her hand and laid a kiss upon it, but Lydia thought she saw something of a strain about his eyes as he did so. 

Allison dimpled obligingly when her hand was also kissed, distracting Aiden from noticing Lydia’s suddenly close observation of him as he continued, “though I am surprised two such sweet ladies as yourself are acquainted with such a Duke as this.” 

“Such a Duke…?” Allison asked, wide eyed. 

“A respectable gentleman, to be sure,” Aiden hurried to assure her. “But I hear he’s never been quite the… same. That is, since the death of his family of course.” 

“Of course,” Lydia echoed, gesturing to both her tutor and the servant still lingering in the doorway. “You have been most welcome. Perhaps we will see you again soon to discuss those matters of business you mentioned?” 

“I look forward to it,” Aiden said with one last bow, before letting himself be ushered out. 

Lydia stood in silence, gazing at Allison’s equally confused face until it was sure that Aiden had been lead out of earshot. Then she let out a loud sigh. 

“Whatever was that about?” she wondered aloud, not waiting for Allison’s helpless shrug to progress into speculation before she was at the door and calling for another servant. Imperiously commanding that the messenger be let in, she turned and took her seat once more to wait to hear them.

 

*

 

“What do you think he meant? About the Duke, I mean,” Allison said suddenly into the stillness of the bedroom many hours after they had settled into bed. 

“What about the Duke?” Lydia muttered sleepily into her pillow. 

“That last comment Lord Steiner made, about the Duke being not quite right. Do you think he’s mad? Maybe we ought not to have accepted the invitation to join their hunting party.” 

Lydia huffed and rolled over, throwing back the coverlet and giving Allison her most unimpressed look. 

“Isn’t it obvious? The Hales suffered a tremendous misfortune,” Lydia said, still frowning. “It might have happened more frequently in the city while you were young so you wouldn’t think anything of it, but it’s not often that a manor house goes up in flames so fast as to burn the entire household in their beds. You were raised with a physician for a father before you were placed out with our family. You ought to know better than anybody the maladies that particularly deep and sudden grief can bring on.”

Lydia paused and stared at Allison until she conceded and nodded reluctantly.

“It only takes one gossip to turn such a grief into a salacious bit of suggestion.”

“I suppose.” 

“I don’t. I know,” Lydia said, then sighed and continued more kindly. “We’ve been invited to join a large hunt and they simply wouldn’t consider hosting such a gathering if the head of the family had gone mad. Not to mention the fact that madness couldn’t have been successfully concealed this long with only the barest hint of a rumour to show for it. So it must just be rumour, and an uncharitable one at that.” 

Still just a little cross, Lydia turned away again and refused to meet Allison’s eyes in the faint flicker of the fireplace embers. But even from the corner of her eye she could see they were wide and sorrowful. 

“You’re right, we shouldn’t gossip. I’m sorry, Lydia.” 

“You’ve not done me any harm other than to wake me in the middle of the night,” Lydia huffed. “Honestly, I’m just surprised to see a gentleman gossiping in such a manner with new acquaintances.”

“But I have done you a harm. I know you’re upset that your mother still will not allow us to join her at court-“ 

“Allison,” Lydia started warningly, but she would not be stopped. 

“-and how you were besieged by rumours over losing the engagement with Jackson even if the cause of the break was innocent enough.” 

Lydia pursed her lips silently, until Allison said her name again quietly. 

“Oh all right,” she gave in, “I might still be a little upset. But it doesn’t matter. If today proved anything it’s that Jackson is not the only marriage prospect, even here in our isolation.” 

Allison said nothing, simply lying in silence and waiting for Lydia to continue 

“It’s not like I want to go to court, anyway,” Lydia demurred. “ _Of course_ I would excel there. But it is treacherous. Besides, how many young noble girls can say they’re already practically lady of an estate at my age without having to endure an unwanted marriage to an older, more established husband? I wouldn’t be allowed nearly as much leeway at court to have the tutors mother sends to us here, for instance.” 

“You don’t really mean that, I know you don’t. Not really.” 

“Well,” Lydia said with a twist of her lips and a shrug. “It doesn’t matter either way now does it.” 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be too quick to judge this Aiden worthy,” Allison said, but her voice was warm and without a hint of censure. “I agree that he is nice to look at. But after all, you’ve only just met him.” 

“Nonsense,” Lydia said. “We can’t enter into any agreement without the approval of at least one of my parents, anyway, so what’s the harm in a little flirtation in the meantime? I need a distraction after Jackson, after all.” 

Raising an eyebrow, she smirked up at the ceiling. 

“Oh, you’re wicked,” Allison chuckled. “If only people could hear what you say to me sometimes.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “That’s the entire point, Allison. Only you can be trusted keep the worst of my secrets. Now, come on, we need at least a little beauty rest before dawn,” and with that she pulled the coverlet back up and firmly ignored anything further Allison had to say until she had finally drifted back to sleep.

 

*

 

The day of the hunt was dawning sunny and warm just as the girls were bustled from the breakfast table to the carriage. They needed to leave early to ensure they would arrive in plenty of time. It was lucky that they did. Despite the pleasant late summer weather, by the time they arrived at the Hale manor they’d been slowed by many different things. First by a troublesome horse and then unexpected traffic on parts of the road, before finally getting a wheel of the carriage caught in the muck on a particularly damp and heavily forested bend. 

They weren’t horrifically late at least, but most of the party seemed to be already settled in by the time they were ushered through the house and across the lawn to the join them.

“Which do you think are the Hales?” Allison whispered in Lydia’s ear, biting her lip and toying with her skirt. 

“It’s just a process of elimination. You’ve already met the Boyds,” Lydia said, inclining her head discretely in the family’s direction, “and the Reyes and Laheys. Over there is an Earl, Lord Ennis I believe with Lady Kali-“ 

“I thought you’d not met the Earl and Countess, how do you know it’s them?” 

“They cut distinctive figures,” Lydia said with a little wave of her fingers. “There’s hardly anyone else they could be, though I’m surprised to see them here as mother mentioned they didn’t seem to get along well with the Duke…. Most of the rest of the group you should know well or are rather fair, and I hear the Duke’s family has always been dark of hair. Which means that man must be the Duke, himself.” 

Lydia cast a deliberate look at the man in question, so direct as to make Allison blush to see others watching her gaze. The man in question took no notice and did indeed have dark hair and a short beard topped off with a rather deep scowl. 

“He doesn’t look very pleased to be playing host,” Allison said slowly. 

“No, he doesn’t, does he,” Lydia said gleefully. “How strange.” 

They proceeded around the group, exchanging pleasantries with a few people until Allison suddenly gripped Lydia by the arm and dragged her aside. 

“Oh my goodness, Lydia! That’s Scott!” Allison said in a rush. 

Lydia frowned at the small knot of young men she hadn’t noticed as they huddled together on the far side of the party. Allison was grinning at them unashamedly, and one of them - with unreasonably messy hair, Lydia saw - seemed to be grinning back. 

“Did they really invite a gaggle of school boys? How… unusual.” 

“You don’t think young people deserve to study the physical as well as the academic?” An arch voice came from behind them, causing Allison to visibly startle and clutch a hand to her chest. Lydia, however, took her time turning to survey the voice’s owner.

A young lady stood before them in disgracefully simply cut riding clothes, though the fabric looked rich and soft. Her long dark hair was braided back from her face, and her only other adornment was a particularly arch eyebrow currently directed toward them. Lydia would have called her beautiful, if she wasn’t looking at them with such disdain.

Lydia let her lip curl just a touch toward a smirk. 

“I’m simply surprised someone thought it appropriate to bring them along to a Duke’s hunting party,” Lydia said in a studied, pleasant tone. 

“My _brother_ enjoys the company of people from a wide range of backgrounds-”

It took a moment for the implication to sink in and then Lydia’s gut filled with ice as she watched the, presumedly, Lady Cora’s gaze drifting over her with derision. Allison was making quiet choking sound beside her, but Lydia didn’t let herself flinch from the harshness of the look.

“- Now I’m not sure I understand why,” Lady Cora finished, before gliding off again. 

They both stood stock still for a moment in mutually horrified silence. 

“Maybe that wasn’t so bad. I mean. I think you insulted her, or her brother. Or both her and her brother. She also definitely insulted you back,” Allison finally stammered. “That is what just happened, isn’t it? Oh, maybe your mother is right to keep us from court after all. What are we going to do?” 

“Just forget about it for now,” Lydia said, straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath. “Listen. They’re calling everyone to group up for the hunt anyway, and that’ll keep us occupied and away from her for now.” 

“But what about after-“ 

“I’ll think of something.” 

She hoped. 

 

*

 

Nothing she could think of did the trick, however. After the hunt was over they stumbled flushed and exhilarated into the path of the Duke who was revealed to be just about as dour company as his countenance had suggested. He became even more dour still when Allison, tripping over herself to find some interesting point of conversation, began speaking of her father’s position at court. 

“So much for his supposedly generous interest in those of lesser status,” Lydia had observed dryly. “If he turns up his nose at a gentleman knight who choses to study a noble art like medicine, I don’t understand why he bothered to invite students from the local grammar school at all.” 

The answer revealed itself later when they found themselves conversing with Allison’s adored Scott and the youngest of the Lahey sons. They confessed that the students had been told Lady Cora was recently returned from studying in a nunnery school herself. It was a fact that piqued Lydia’s interest, until the lady in question showed up repeatedly to scowl at them from an uncomfortable distance. Eventually it forced them to move on to converse with others to escape her, though Allison threw frequent longing looks back over her shoulder as they left.

They were both disheveled and disheartened by the time the carriages began to reappear and the party was drawing to a close,. 

“Did you think well of Scott, at least?” Allison asked tiredly as they began the long bumpy journey back to the Martin estate. 

“I still don’t think he’s worthy of you,” Lydia replied archly. “Your father might be a knight but your mother’s father was a Baron and you could rise far higher if you make your way to court after you leave us-” 

“But I don’t want to go back to court, or to leave you,” Allison protested. 

“-so you seem an unlikely match to me,” she continued without pause. Then she smiled and clasped Allison’s hand. “But I can see why you like him. You were very sweet to look upon together.” 

Allison’s smile fairly lit up the carriage it was so bright. “I’m so glad,” she cried, and pulled Lydia into a hug. 

“But the Duke and the Lady Cora, on the other hand,” Lydia said with a frown as they pulled away again. “I do not think either of them were very sweet.” 

“No,” Allison agreed reluctantly. “I’m not sure why, either. I know she took your comments about Scott and his friends poorly, but that seems like little cause to make such a harsh judgement of us as she seemed determined to. Especially when she must have seen that we were already well acquainted later.” 

“The Duke reacted even worse upon hearing your family name,” Lydia said, taping a finger against her lower lip. 

“He did. I don’t understand that, either. I believe my aunt - my father’s sister - was placed out with his family after my parents were married, and I’ve never heard an account of it going poorly in any of my letters from home.” 

“Perhaps they kept it from you.” 

“Perhaps,” Allison agreed. “I suppose until recently we were very unlikely to cross paths with the Hales. I know she left them before the fire, at least, as she still lives. My parents had been hoping she might make a match with one of the younger sons and I just assumed it became uncomfortable when it didn’t work out. My aunt is… well.”

Lydia made an enquiring noise when Allison trailed off, but Allison looked reluctant. 

“I don’t remember her clearly, you understand, as I was quite young myself. But I adored her. She was younger than my mother and much more fun as a chaperone, though looking back she was perhaps less proper than she should have been. She knew her own mind and was often almost rude in expressing it. Not to mention she could be rather, well, enthusiastic when she wanted something.” 

“You think she might have tried to push her way into a favourable engagement and upset the family in the process?” 

“It’s possible,” Allison allowed, hesitantly, before falling silent with a troubled expression.

 

*

 

Summer drew abruptly to a close after the hunt. Lydia and Allison took fewer and fewer walks in the garden, or to the bakery. Instead Lydia convinced the schoolmaster to release Scott and Stiles along with one or two of the other students to join them once a week at the estate for special studies. He had been reluctant at first, but Lydia was persistent. Eventually she resorted to threatening to send word to court that the noble children in his charge were being declined access to a far superior tutor than the school could ever expect command. 

Not that her mother would have assisted with such a tactic, but Lydia didn’t share that small detail with the schoolmaster.

So he gave in, and Lydia drew some joy from the opportunity to closely question Scott on his intentions, his prospects, and all of his plans in life. Not to mention watch Allison smile at him as giddy as a child on a day of celebration. Allison, in turn, spent every day where they weren’t distracted by their schooling in raptures about something Scott had said. Between each visit their lives were peppered with their usual social and estate obligations - though notably absent from their winter calendar were any further messages from the Hales - and periodic visits from Aiden. 

It wasn’t until winter was drawing once again to a close that Lydia’s mother took the time to travel away from court and Aiden was invited to dine with the family. Ostensibly the visit was to discuss business with the Viscountess in her husbands’ stead, but really it was a chance for her to size up a prospective suitor for her daughter’s hand. 

“He seems like a fine match, Lydia,” the Viscountess said afterward, when they had retired by the fire without Allison to discuss the matter before bed. “A lower gentleman, to be sure, but certainly wealthy and his countenance and manner seem fair enough to me.”

Lydia hummed noncommittally and continued toying absentmindedly with a figurine on the fireplace mantle without looking up. 

“I thought you liked him?” 

“Oh, I like him fine,” she said after a lengthy pause. Finally glancing up, she walked over and settled herself next to her mother. “I guess I just… hoped for a more advantageous match. But the pickings are slim in the country.” 

“Oh, Lydia. I would bring you to court with me if I could, but your father-“ 

“My father just might benefit from the attention of his only child,” Lydia said smartly, raising her brow and letting her lips pinch. She looked her mother dead in the eye and waited. 

“I’m sure he would, if it were possible. But it isn’t. The physician’s fees alone…. Well, you’re a smart girl and you’ve had the benefit of many tutors over the years. You know how important it is that your father’s health and the running of our estate take precedence above all other expenses.” 

Lydia sniffed and turned away to pick up some half-finished embroidery that had laid discarded for weeks already despite the dull weather and lack of amusements. 

“Of course, mother.” 

 

*

 

“Oh, how awful,” Allison said, throwing herself down on the bed beside Lydia. “How can she blame it on my father’s fee? Perhaps it’s all a misunderstanding. She’s your mother and I’m sure she wants to see you married well. Surely she knows you see all the accounts and know where she’s spending the coin so I don’t see why she’d try and deceive you. Maybe she just doesn’t realise there’s enough money there if she spends less on dresses?” 

Lydia shrugged. “Of course she realises, she’s just busy with her own concerns. Like how to make a good match after father dies.” 

“Don’t say that, Lydia, I’m sure it’s not true.” 

“Of course she is. I would be, too, in her shoes. It’s not easy to be uncertain of your future.” 

Allison sighed and watched Lydia sadly. “But she’s also leaving you uncertain of your future at the same time… What will you do?” 

“Will I marry Aiden, you mean? Oh, no. At least not yet,” Lydia stood and started pacing. “He’s interesting enough for the moment but I have the estate to manage and you to think of.” 

Here she stopped and reached down to clasp Allison by the hands and draw her to her feet. 

“You were placed with us only six years ago. If I leave you here to finish out your time with our family you’ll be without tutors or contacts for at least another year. I know you like the McCall boy, but you can’t rest all your hopes with him and-” 

“But I do not want you to risk a good offer of marriage for me-“ 

“It’s not just for you,” Lydia dropped her hands again and resumed pacing. “Mother’s right, he is wealthy and young and attractive even if it wouldn’t be a step up in society. He’s managing his father’s estate, yes, and you’ve heard his stories of court. We would probably go to court ourselves after the wedding. But Allison, I won’t go without you. Not to mention you are right that I hardly know him. Not like I knew Jackson.” 

“I’ll be fine, Lydia. Unlike you, I saw court as a child. Its glamours aren’t so enticing to me. I’m sure my parents will want me to visit them there more often anyway if I told them you’d moved away. Besides, what good did knowing Jackson so long do in the end? His parents still took him off in search of a better match and it didn’t matter what you both wanted.” 

Lydia gazed at Allison for a long moment and then broke down in helpless laughter. 

“I thought you didn’t think I should marry him?” 

“I don’t know anymore,” Allison sighed. “Perhaps we should sleep on it.” 

 

*

 

The relative peacefulness of winter was broken one morning by an unexpected visitor. There had been a heavy snowfall the night before, and so when someone was announced early in the morning both of the girls were shocked by it.

“I beg your pardon?” Lydia asked.

“The Lady Cora Hale, my lady,” the servant repeated nervously. 

“She’s sent a message?” Allison asked, blinking in almost as much surprise. 

“No, my lady. She’s arrived downstairs. She was in the stables last I saw.” 

He twisted his hands nervously as the words finally penetrated Lydia’s haze.

“The stables? The stables! Why on earth would anyone here take the daughter of a Duke to the stables?” 

Outraged, Lydia jumped to her feet, but before she could storm down to those same stables herself a rich voice drifted down the hall and halted her in her tracks.

“I prefer to see my horse cared for myself after a hard ride through bad weather,” Lady Cora said, striding in the room with yet another harried looking servant in her wake. 

“The Lady Cora Hale,” the poor girl announced feebly from behind her, bowing out with a relieved sigh when Lydia simply waved her away. 

“My brother didn’t wish to come in, you understand,” she said, with a sidelong glance at Allison whose face was a perfect moue of confusion. “He didn’t want me to come at all either, but I’ve heard a rumour that you’re soon to announce an engagement to Baron Steiner’s eldest son.” 

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “I don’t see what business that is of yours.” 

Lady Cora’s jaw visibly clenched. 

“You must call it off,” she commanded. “I know both of the Steiner brothers from my time as a student and they are poor matches for anyone.” 

“I’m surprised you think anyone a poor match for someone of our varied social backgrounds,” Lydia replied sharply. 

Cora took in a sharp breath, her mouth hanging open for just a moment before her brows drew together. 

“You were speaking down of others and you were surprised that I was unimpressed by such behaviour?” Her voice was growing somehow more strident still with each word. “I’d heard such glorious things about the Martin heiress. The young gentle lady in the country who runs estates alone and hires all the most accomplished tutors regardless of the expectations placed upon our sex. Who outshines any other noble child, male or female, for a thousand miles!” 

Lydia opened her mouth, but found herself for once at a complete loss for words 

“I begged my brother to invite you, and then when I walk over to introduce myself I hear you sniping and gossiping like any other court floozy,” Cora continued with a heavy scowl. It made her look even more like her brother, though no less beautiful some small part of Lydia’s mind noted idly. “More fool me! But no floozy, however cruel, deserves a Steiner for a husband. They are far crueller even than you, and easily manipulated by others who are crueller still.” 

She paused a moment for breath, but when both Lydia and Allison continued to gape at her she huffed loudly and re-clasped her cloak with a flourish.

“Do what you will, then! My brother was right. Misunderstanding your nature or thinking you might have a sensible enough head to heed advice was clearly my mistake and mine alone,” she finished and abruptly turned on her heel and stormed back through the door, startling the servants listening behind it.

After the flurry of her exit had died down, Allison said faintly, “Lydia? Did she just imply that a Duke was hiding from me in your stables?” 

Lydia simply sunk wordless into a chair, still staring at the open door. 

 

*

 

It was nearly a week before Aiden visited again. A week that Lydia spent dismissing Cora’s speech to a nervous Allison, while privately turning it over and over again in her mind. She caught herself bunching her skirt between her fists tightly enough to crease the fabric as his arrival was finally announced. Carefully smoothing her skirts back down again, she stood to face the door and smiled - all the while ignoring Allison’s frantic looks. 

It was still just an interesting dalliance with someone she did not yet know well enough to either accept or dismiss such hearsay. Really, Allison had nothing to panic over.

“My ladies. I see you are beautiful today, as always,” Aiden said with a flourish and a bow. “I come bearing an invitation to break the monotony of winter and usher in spring.” 

“Oh?” Lydia asked, curious despite herself. 

“The King and Queen will be visiting Lord Ennis and Lady Kali in a few weeks to celebrate the new season. The court will, of course, travel with them and the Lord and Lady have extended invitations to all three of us to join in the fun.” 

“Join court?” Allison asked, face blank with shock. Lydia was sure her mind was already warring between mistrust of Aiden and pleasant surprise at the possibility of joining court, even just for a little while as it travelled in the country, but was grateful that she was making more of an effort to hide it now with Aiden in the room. “Lydia, we could both see our parents!” 

“It’s a very generous invitation,” Lydia allowed, still smiling but watching each of them closely. “I did not know that you knew Lord Ennis and Lady Kali so well that they would make room for us. They must be stretched already to find room for all of the usual court nobles and their households.” 

Aides appeared taken aback a moment, studying her in return. “I have known the Earl and Countess for many years. They are old friends of the family,” he said eventually. “I thought you would be pleased.” 

“Of course we are,” Lydia assured him warmly. “Allison has only seen her family a handful of times since she joined us here as her father is, of course, kept quite busy with his work. It will be a fine pleasure for her to see them again.” 

Later that night Allison mused aloud that she had never seen Aiden look so confused. 

“You must admit, it was rather out of character for you. I thought you’d decided to ignore Lady Cora’s warnings? If you have then it’s very odd that I might be excited to see court, and you are not.” 

“Of course I’ve decided to ignore her,” Lydia said breezily, settling herself on the edge of the bed while Allison finished bustling about. “Besides, it wouldn’t do to be too predictable. I have to keep him guessing.” 

“I hope my father will be travelling with them! He usually is in case there’s an injury or an outbreak of illness. Oh, Lydia, I want to talk to him about Scott. Perhaps there’s something he can do to help him study to become a physician, too.” 

“Scott’s at a grammar school,” Lydia said dismissively. “I’m sure his parents can afford to send him to university as well.” 

“But they can’t,” Allison insisted. “I mean, his father probably could. But Scott was telling me that it was actually Stile’s father who got them both places at the school. Apparently he wanted to get them both out of the city and that was the easiest way to keep them together… Scott said his parents don’t get on. It’s all very scandalous, I’m afraid. His mother’s become a _femme de sole_ and started her own apothecary business so she can live apart from Scott’s father. She couldn’t possibly afford the fees on her own like that.” 

“You never told me any of that,” Lydia said, surprised. 

Allison shrugged, “it wasn’t my story to tell.” She ducked her head and gave Lydia a sheepish smile. “Besides, you already think less of him as a prospect for me. I didn’t want to lower your opinion of him still further.” 

Lydia frowned and let herself fall back against the bed. The words stung a little, all the more because they were true. Allison had no idea that she was still mulling over Lady Cora’s harsh words every night as she fell asleep. Allison’s words might be gentler, but they echoed Lady Cora more closely than Lydia would have liked.

 

*

 

The girls were glad to accept the invitation despite both of their misgivings, voiced or silent, about Aiden. Each wrote to her parents and just barely received a response before it was time to begin their journey. 

Allison’s mother was predictably encouraging about the idea of her joining them at court. Apparently her aunt was also with them for the moment, so she was pleased Allison could take advantage of some time with all of her family. Lydia often liked to observe that a quiet life in the country wasn’t likely to be the opportunity they had originally had in mind when they placed their only daughter with the family of a Viscount.

Lydia’s mother, on the other hand, was surprisingly warm and welcoming to the idea. It was that, even moreso than Allison’s need to speak with her family about Scott, which would have decided them on the subject if they hadn’t already agreed to go. She had never been so open to the idea of Lydia at court before, even when the expense and invitation might have been borne by another. 

“Why do you have such a poor opinion of the Earl and Countess so as to judge Aiden for their friendship?” Allison asked once they were ensconced in the carriage for their bumpy travels. This trip promised to be much longer and fair less tolerable than the last. Lord Ennis and Lady Kali had made the longest trip of any to reach the Hale manor, and had also been travelling from the other direction to that of the Martin estate. There would be plenty of time to divulge all their flaws and scandals to Allison’s curious ears before they arrived.

“They’re close friends of the King, to be sure,” Lydia started. “But nobody in my acquaintance with a strong sense of morals has ever spoke well of them.” 

“So when Aiden spoke of them….” 

“It concerned me, yes,” Lydia admitted. 

“Oh Lydia, Lady Cora was right all along. You really must stop permitting his visits after this. A diversion is all well and good, but this is too much.” 

They commiserated and planned for much of the trip to distract themselves from aches and bruises. There were many particularly unruly stretches of road between them and the Earl’s estate, many ravaged by the ice and snow of a cold winter. Much of their planning, however, came to naught the moment they arrived. 

Lydia’s mother stood on the steps herself to welcome them with open arms. Unfortunately, to Lydia’s surprise, it was also to tell them that she had given Aiden permission to announce his engagement. 

His engagement to Lydia. 

 

*

 

“What am I going to do?” Lydia asked Allison blankly as Allison ushered her away to privacy, pleading exhaustion from the trip to Lydia’s rather bewildered mother. 

“We’ll figure out something. We’ll call it off, tell people it was a mistake-“ 

“I can’t have two failed engagements in less than a year,” Lydia hissed, glaring at a maid until she scurried away out of hearing distance. “Allison! People will never stop talking!” 

“You can’t marry this man either,” Allison replied tartly. “You don’t love him and you can’t trust him. But you’re Lydia Martin. You’re the daughter of a Viscount, heiress to a wealthy country estate, and the most educated young woman in the country outside of the royal family. We will figure something out.” 

Lydia just groaned, sinking to the ground in front of the fireplace and placing her head in her hands. It was large and grand and inside the room they would be staying in and everything she had been excited for.

“We will Lydia,” Allison said, sinking into a crouch beside her and grasping her by the shoulders. “I promise.” 

“What would I do without you?” Lydia asked with a watery smile. 

“Oh, I don’t know. The Lady Cora seems to be looking out for you, perhaps you’d just make do with her,” Allison laughed. 

“The Lady Cora…,” Lydia said softly, letting her gaze drift off as she thought. “If I could just think….” 

“You really are tired,” Allison said, shaking her just a little by the shoulders and then urging her to her feet. “Why don’t you lay down a little over here. We can work out all the details later.” 

 

*

 

“We’re asking Lady Cora to help us,” Lydia announced a few hours later, waking suddenly and sitting bolt upright 

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m already here, then,” came the dry reply. 

Lydia gave a small shriek and then immediately clasped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. “What are you doing in here?” she hissed. 

“Your lady, Allison, let me in.” 

“And she just left you here with me? Alone?” Lydia asked, trying to subtly pat down her hair. 

She rather expected Cora to snap back, as she had in the past, but for once she appeared instead to be deeply amused. 

“Well, you are in my bedchamber,” she said eventually, after Lydia had ascertained that her hair was tangled beyond casual salvage. 

“Your what?” She said. “No, this is where-“ 

“You were told to sleep, yes, I know,” Cora said with a smirk. “Your mother was rather eager, you know. She started announcing your engagement to anyone who would stand still long enough to hear it before we even left the city.” 

“I- what?” 

“There’s not enough room here so most of the unmarried young ladies are sharing space, and I offered to let you share mine. I thought you might appreciate a little privacy away from the large rooms of harpies down the corridor.” 

“We do, and don’t let Lydia tell you otherwise,” Allison said decisively, appearing in the doorway with her arms full of fabric. To Lydia she said, “your mother sent over a few things for you.” 

Then she dropped the gigantic pile of embroidered cloth to make a small mountain next to Lydia. 

One hand still pressed to her head in support of her precariously disarrayed hairstyle, Lydia poked at the top of the pile cautiously with the other. It appeared to be clothes. 

“I’m at court, being helped by Lady Cora Hale who has shown every sign of hating me up until now, and my mother is sending me rather expensive looking dresses,” she said blankly. 

“Clearly,” Cora said, in a tone that precisely conveyed how obvious this all was and how ridiculous she thought Lydia was being. 

“I went to see my aunt while you were sleeping,” Allison said, exchanging a meaningful glance with Cora that just deepened Lydia’s confusion, “and I think I might be able to help us figure out how to fix things.” 

“How is your _aunt_ going to help us fix things?” 

Cora and Allison exchanged another loaded glance. 

“Will somebody tell me what is going on?” Lydia said, her voice edging just a little towards shrill. 

Cora sighed when Allison still didn’t answer, and began. “It started not too long after Allison’s aunt Kate was sent to live with us….” 

 

*

 

“So Kate Argent is going to be caught inflagrante with Aiden,” Lydia said slowly. “Causing a scandal that will justify breaking off my engagement and thus saving me from either further scandal or marriage to the sort of man who would conspire with the Earl and Countess. The same Earl and Countess whose roof we are doing all of this under, and who tried to blackmail your brother after Kate murdered the rest of your family?” 

“Yes,” Lady Cora replied, with great emphasis on the word as if she hoped that would be the end 

“No,” Lydia said while shaking her head. “This is still absurd and it’s not going to work.”

“My aunt was thrilled to see me,” Allison said reassuringly. “I barely remember her but she seems to think we’re still the closest of friends. I told her what a cruel and difficult mistress you’ve been for the last six years, and may have dropped a few hints that Aiden’s inheritance will be even bigger than anybody supposes. She jumped at the chance to steal that away from you. It’s going to work.” 

“Fortune is, after all, why she was pursuing my brother in the first place,” Cora concluded with great emphasis, and then sighed when Lydia immediately opened her mouth again. 

“Which was why she burnt down your home so that nobody would survive to oppose the match?” Lydia asked. She felt her face twist, “but that’s obscene, why wasn’t she arrested?” 

“She was too careful. Nobody believed the grieving heir when he blamed her,” Allison said. 

Cora nodded. “If anybody was to be thought capable of murder, it might well have been my brother. He wouldn’t be the first heir suspected of desiring his inheritance early. It was one of the things they threatened him with - to spread false rumour and cast a long shadow over his already shaky reputation.” 

“Along with kidnapping you from the nunnery where you were a student,” Lydia said slowly. 

Cora nodded again, rolling her eyes as if the event was of little importance to her now except as an annoyance because Lydia needed to hear about it multiple times over to even begin believe it.

“Kate didn’t confess to me,” Allison broke in. “She’s not that foolish. But I hinted at wanting revenge and she said just enough for me to fill in the blanks with what Lady Cora told me while you were still sleeping. If we succeed at this, none of us should lose sleep over it. Not even me.” 

Lydia leaned back in her seat in stunned silence. It was a lot to take in. Later, as they took a quiet dinner in their room - all three pleading travel exhaustion to excuse themselves from the usual hub of court activity as everyone settled into their temporary accommodations - Lydia covertly studied Lady Cora through her eyelashes. Now that the irritation was faded from her face, Lydia was reminded of the first time they saw each other. Of the dark, gleaming hair that had caught her eye, before she’d been distracted by the poor style of Cora’s clothes. 

Her court dress appeared far more suitable to her station, Lydia noted. But somehow, it didn’t seem to quite do her justice as her hunting garb had. Not to the fire in her eyes or the strength of her tongue. Nor, even, to the attractive cut of her figure.

 

*

 

“Scott’s mother,” Lydia said suddenly over breakfast, turning to Allison when Cora had stepped away from the small table for a moment. “You said she is living alone, in London, and earning her own living?” 

Allison tilted her head and smiled. “Yes, she is. It’s amazing isn’t it? The one thing I remember about the city was the overwhelming hustle and bustle of it all. I can’t imagine trying to navigate it alone and unsupported.” 

“She must be a strong woman,” Lydia mused, and then eyed Allison speculatively. “A woman like that must have raised a strong son.” 

Allison just smiled and blushed. 

“Have you spoken to your father yet, about taking Scott on as an apprentice?” 

“I did. Mother doesn’t approve, but Father… I’m not sure. I’ve been away from them so long, I really don’t know what they’re thinking.” 

“What does your Scott wish to apprentice in?” Cora asked from behind them, making them both jump. 

“He’s not mine,” Allison protested. 

“It was your lady’s obvious obsession with a lowly student with little prospects that convinced me yesterday that she was quite unlike her aunt,” Cora explained when Lydia simply looked between them in confusion once again. 

Lydia bit back a laugh. Allison blushed harder still, but did not dispute the claim. 

“He wants to become a physician,” Allison said. 

“How noble,” Cora observed dryly, and with little interest. “We’ll introduce him to my brother if your father won’t help.” 

“Your brother?” 

“Derek likes to help hopeless causes. It distracts him from… everything. The son of a knight with parents who live apart to great scandal and who has little fortune is likely to appeal to him.” 

Allison squealed and clapped her hands. “I don’t know what to say,” she said breathlessly. “I couldn’t possibly thank or repay either of you.” 

Cora just waved her off and returned her attention to her breakfast. “Don’t mention it,” she said. “Please.” 

 

*

 

It took many days of carefully avoiding families and prospective husbands, and deliberately disregarding gossip, but eventually it was all arranged. The only thing holding Lydia’s mother or Cora’s brother at bay so far was the conspicuous absence of either Aiden or anymore of the Argents at the manor. Aiden had appeared that morning and the rest of the Argents were due to arrive any day now, however, so the three of them had decided that it was time to proceed with their somewhat outlandish plan.

Allison breathlessly hurried up to Lydia and Cora where they stood in the dining hall for the first time since their arrival. Lydia was bravely withstanding the curious and not very subtle scrutiny of the entire court, but Cora seemed not even to notice it.

“Oh please, come quick,” Allison cried loudly, attracting even more stares as she clutched at Lydia with one hand and pretended to sob into the other. 

Things thankfully unfurled perfectly one after another from there. 

Recounting it breathlessly before the fire with Cora for the Duke later, Lydia realised much of the going ons were hazy in her mind. Cora seemed happy enough to fill in gaps though, if only to make her brother explode with strong words about her careless and headstrong ways. 

“Well someone had to do something!” Cora cried, at the height of his lecture. “The only thing I’m sorry about is that we couldn’t catch Ennis and Kali up in the scandal as well!”

The Duke rocked back on his heels and crossed his arms stubbornly, but Lydia thought she could see him relenting just a little. That scowl that had seemed so dour when they first met was somehow even deeper, but there was a sparkle in his eyes when he looked at his sister.

Part of her was surprised to see him so comparatively relaxed in her presence, when she was still all but a stranger to him. But all she could really focus on was the realisation that even the most dramatic and orchestrated event of her life - a court event of the sort that she had always wished to be part of as a diversion from her quiet country routine - had failed to make more of an impression on her than Cora’s presence within it. 

Cora, who was alternatively on her feet and then seated again beside her. Who had taken up her hand in the telling of their story, and then dropped it again to fight with her sibling.

Lydia wasn’t sure how much more of it she could stand.

Allison was occupied for the evening with her family, attempting to soothe and explain why she would have had such a hand in the downfall of her own aunt. Lydia would send for her again in the morning, when it was once again an appropriate time to be interrupting a family squabble. 

But for now she sat back and relaxed, content to observe a far kinder form of family fighting.

Finally, scandal to yell about or not, the hour chimed late enough that the Duke was forced to excuse himself in deference to Lydia’s presence. Cora farewelled him at the entrance to their rooms, and then closed the door firmly against the uproar that was still sounding up and down the corridors. Nobody was going to get much sleep tonight.

“He’s not really angry,” Cora said, leaning back against the door and closing her eyes. A small smile danced around her lips. “He just wants to protect me from everything and all he can see is the thousand ways this might have gone wrong.”

“He cares about you,” Lydia said.

“He likes having someone left to growl at,” Cora countered. But she opened her eyes again and walked back into the room proper to sit by Lydia once more. After a moment Lydia was struggling to restrain herself from fidgeting under Cora’s steady, silent gaze.

“He’s right, you know,” she said eventually just to break the silence. “It could have backfired on all of our own reputations.”

“At least it would have been for something meaningful,” Cora said, reaching out to take Lydia by the hand.

“Uh-”

“You were everything I thought you’d be,” Cora said, still smiling.

“Excuse me?” 

“I misjudged you at the hunting party. Today… no, this whole week, you’ve been everything I’d hoped you would be then.”

Lydia swallowed hard and raised her chin just a little.

“You were smart, fearless, willing to stand up to the scrutiny of all the idiots in this house,” Cora continued “Allison said you’ve always wanted to go to the court, and I can’t promise you’d get to come here more often. I can’t stand it here. But I’m hoping that maybe, just maybe, you might like to spend more time with me all the same.”

“I don’t understand,” Lydia said softly, and in answer Cora raised their joined hands and pressed her lips against the back of her hand. Lydia’s breath left her suddenly in an audible rush.

“I’ve seen you looking at me,” Cora murmured, lips moving against Lydia’s skin and making her shiver.

“Well, you have plenty worth looking at. Despite those dowdy clothes,” Lydia said with a sniff, but also with a smile.

Cora just smirked. “I can’t offer you a respectable marriage, but we each stand to inherit. I would be a loyal companion, dowdy or not, and my brother would protect us.”

“Surely he’ll marry-“ Lydia started, but Cora just shrugged. 

“I doubt it. At least not anytime soon, and not to someone we didn’t both approve of and who would in turn approve of you and I. Not after Kate.”

“Allison needs-“

“Allison needs someone to get her knight’s son into a respectable college so he can earn a living and marry her,” Cora said. “Derek can arrange that for them. Do you have any _real_ objections?”

Wordless, Lydia shook her head.

“Finally,” Cora said, laughing, and then swept Lydia into her arms for a proper kiss.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Impala Chick - I'm sorry I couldn't quite pull off the royalty side of things but I hope this is historic(ish) enough and includes enough other things off your wants list that you enjoyed it. I had a really fun time writing it, so thank you for some wonderful prompts!


End file.
